Protectors of Humanity
by Draco Olim
Summary: this is a rewritten version of my first four chapters and I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tsukune was standing in a circle floor shaped room made from stone, the light from torches and three gothic like windows behind two robed figure elevated above him on a platform made also made of stone. Tsukune kneeled in the way he was taught in front of them; the figures were the Grand Masters Altair and Grand Master Ezio.

"Grandmasters" Tsukune said as he kneeled.

"We have summoned you here because we believe that you are ready for your first mission" Altair said with his eyes set on Tsukune.

"Are you" Ezio said asking Tsukune "aware of the goal and history of are order?"

"Yes master; we are an order dedicated to the survival and liberty, safety, and peace of humanity, we fight for peace in all things" Tsukune answered.

"Good, you remember you teachings. We are sending you to a privet school that teach monsters to co-exist with humanity, we need you to make sure it's doing just that" Altair informed Tsukune.

"We also believe that the Templers have their eyes set to this school." Ezio said

"The Templers are like us in some ways, they desire peace but that there must be total control over the rest of humanity to achieve it. You are to attend Yokai Academy and make sure that it stays functional and teaches monsters proper co-existence with humans. And, you are not to reveal your training and power to anyone unless absolutely necessary; you are to act like a normal monster until conditions are met. Once you have settled in, contact use and we will send further instructions. If you are discovered you must retreat and we will talk about further steps then, are we understood? Altair asked.

"Clearly, Grandmasters" Tsukune responded.

"We sent a team there last year but they've gone dark, we need a notification on their status or we will have to start an armed occupation of the academy. Also, accommodations were put in place especially for you; you will find it in your dorm." Altair told me

Ezio then spoke "Your background is that you have flown to Yokia Academy from eastern Canada, your parents shall be posed by… well, your parents. White Hooded Assassins I believe" Ezio said both asking and stating.

"Yes Grandmaster." Tsukune simply replied.

"Good, for this mission we are giving your first hidden blade." Ezio informed me.

"To be exact two hidden blades." Altair put in. "They are made with vibranium, silver, and diamonds, all melted and crafted with dragon fire. You'll have them attached to the bone of your arm." He finished.

"Thank you grandmasters." Tsukune said lowering my head in thanks since I was still kneeling.

"You don't have to be kneeling the entire meeting, just the beginning Tsukune" Ezio said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Grandmasters" Tsukune said as he stood up.

"Also" Altair said "this mission is your graduation from your academy training, once we see that you have completed your mission you shall be promoted from novice to apprentice and be given a master to study under"

"Thank you grand masters"

"You are dismissed" Altair said with a flick of his hand.

Tsukune put his right fist over his heart and bowed at the hip slightly then turned and made his way to have the hidden blade's attached to my arm bones. He didn't know how exactly they attached the blades to his arm bone; all he knew is that it makes the assassin almost impossible to disarm unless they cut his or her arm off at the elbow he believed they super heat the metal and the attach it to the bone of your arm. The mechanism is attached and the blade comes out of the wrist. The blades are specially designed so they don't cut the tendons in your wrist that move your fingers, they also didn't have any add-on's, which meant no poison, no hidden gun, they were simply two blades in your wrist.

Tsukune was standing in the armory choosing what weapons he would bring with him. He put on a robe the resembled Altair's first robe but without the big leather belt in place of a smaller leather belt, the kind Ezio had and the shape of the hood was different closer to Ezio's but not quit. The weapons he decided on were; a curved short sword strapped to his back, a long dagger beside his sword on his belt, a number of throwing knives (I [the author] won't keep track), a falcon curved dagger strapped to his right boot and of course his hidden blades both the ones attached to his arm bone and the ones that weren't (with all attachments on the external hidden blades). Tsukune also took the weapons of some of my non-assassin ancestors, the samurai and the ninja, although many ninja were members of the brotherhood. The katana at his waist, the Ninja-ken (ninja sword) strapped to his back, the hilt on his right hip and the point on my left shoulder, multiple daggers in the folds of his robes, he also took a re-curve compound bow, and assassin Tomahawk. His shoulder armour and arm armour was over top of his robes, his chest was protected by vibranium covered with heavy leather as a shock absorber and also to help increase stealth (I'll [me the author] elaborate on that latter) Tsukune's shins were also protected by heavy leather boots with padded soles so they made less sound when Tsukune was sneaking. Tsukune's equipment was also to be enchanted so that it would be stored in an inter-dimensional space and it would appear on him when he needed it and would replace his cloth's or they would be teleported to him if it was stored in this dimension but ether way his assassins uniform would appear on him when he called. Normally most of this equipment would be reserved for higher ranks but the Grandmasters gave Tsukune full access to the equipment. Seeing that it was the very beginning of summer he would be living my "_normal_" life for about two months and have time to get used to his new home and the area around it.

Tsukune was sitting on the school bus at the back in his school uniform, it always seemed safe to have only one way were my enemies could come from. He also had a view of the entire bus from his position although there wasn't any point as the bus was empty but old habits die-hard. Tsukune took notice that the bus driver looked towards him with a smirk on his face and a cigar in his right hand and between his index and middle finger as he held onto the wheel.

"So kid, you think you're ready to attend Yokai academy? That school is scary as hell. Heh heh heh" he said chuckling at the end.

"I'm sure high school isn't that hard" Tsukune replied casually keeping his "_normal_" human attitude in use.

"What no fear, heh heh heh" the bus driver said chuckling at the end. Then suddenly we went into a tunnel with color changing walls. Tsukune let out a small gasp of surprise. He had seen this kind of tunnel before, usually for inter-dimensional travel or entering an area surrounded by a barrier that warps space and sometimes time (but not usually [referring to time]). A few seconds later the bus stopped outside of the tunnel. He could immediately feel the amount of magic and the aura in the air. As Tsukune walked out of the bus he noticed three things; there was a scare crow in front of him, the sea further away in front of him was red, and that the sky was extremely cloudy, he couldn't even tell what color it was.

"Must be Halloween" he muttered to himself He turned back and retrieved his bags from the bus baggage storage compartments, two huge hockey duffle bags a hand held bag tied to the duffle bag and a backpack, the bus then drove away. He suddenly heard a scream and looked to where it came from. He saw a bike speeding towards him. He tried to dodge but his baggage held him down, and there was something about the rider that kept me riveted to the spot. The next thing Tsukune knew he was laying on the ground, he put my arm out to support myself when he felt something soft under my palm. He looked up to see his hand on a girl's thigh. Upon seeing the girl Tsukune was dumbstruck for a moment, she had emerald green eyes, pink hair, and the cutest face Tsukune had ever seen. Tsukune then realized he had been staring and that his had was still on her thigh.

"O-oh" the girl gasped as he pulled away.

"I-I is sorry!" Tsukune half said half shouted. Even though he had extensive combat and magic training he had never had a real relationship with a girl so he was socially award around them. Tsukune then felt something warm run down my face, he put his hand to it and brought my hand in front of him, it was covered in a small amount of blood.

"Oh, blood, here let me help you," she said as she pulled out a handkerchief or something but when she got close she acted faint.

"This scent" she muttered just loud enough for Tsukune to hear.

"Scent" Tsukune thought, then smelled her, she smelled almost as good as she looked (yes I know that is creepy). This caused him to relax and loosen up. Then the girl leans forward and bits Tsukune. He sat there in slight shock for a few seconds and the pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he demanded even though he already knew.

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry, but you see… I'm a vampire." She said apologetically.

Tsukune's mind raced franticly but it slowed down as I realized she hadn't drunk a fatal amount and she obviously didn't have any killing intent towards him "Oh, well it's all right actually." Tsukune said, his anger and shock subsiding.

"Tell me, do you hate vampires?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met any and even if I had I can't jug an entire species from only meeting a few of that species. And besides, it's the individual that matters." I said heaving myself up of the ground. The girl said nothing as her mind processed what she heard. "Here, let me help you" Tsukune said as he extended a hand towards her to help her up. He helped her up and then she looked at her bike to that there was almost no damage. She picked up her bike at the handles and walked with Tsukune to the school. Things remained awkwardly silent for a few seconds until he decided to break the ice.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Tsukune asked.

"It's Moka Akashiya," she stated happily.

"Mine's Tsukune Aono, pleaser to meet you Moka." Tsukune told

"Well Tsukune, maybe we can talk after the commencement ceremony," she said with a smile.

"All right, I'll find you then." Tsukune said, his mind already thinking of ways to track her down.

"Okay" she said to Tsukune as she got on her bike and road off leaving him with his thoughts.

Tsukune sat there at his desk, his mind still pondering on Moka when the teacher walked in. He could tell instantly she was the energetic type.

"Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy; I'll be your home room teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know Yokai is a school for monsters!" she said/yelled ecstatically.

Tsukune was wondering if she was a teacher who would teach co-existence with humans properly or if he had to make her a potential target.

"Now, like it or not human beings run the world! For us monsters to survive we must learn to peacefully co-exist with them! And that's the mission of this academy! Living peacefully in a human world! Witch (pun intended) brings up rule #1! You will retain your human appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature – even to your fellow students!" she said finishing her speech.

Tsukune relaxed as he realized that she was all right and that she wasn't a threat. But as soon as he relaxed a guy a few desks in front of Tsukune's in the row on his right side spoke up.

"But ma'am, couldn't we just eat all of the humans, I could start with the pretty girls? He said licking his lips.

Tsukune's left arm gave an involuntary jolt as he suppressed the urge to jump onto him and stick his blade into the guy's throat. Tsukune immediately glanced around the room without moving his head to see if anyone noticed, but there attention was completely directed towards the guy who had asked if he could eat all the humans.

"Let's see," Nekonome said as she looked for his photo in her class identification book. "You're Saizo Komiya aren't you" Tsukune immediately made a mental note of his name. "Well first of all there aren't any humans here; all teachers and staff are monsters." She said simply.

"_Except for one"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"Say what you will, I've smelt human this entire time." He said glancing in my direction. Tsukune kept his head facing the teacher but his eyes were looking at Saizo, not with any anger just a calculating look like he was thinking how to take Saizo down in a fight. Moka suddenly walked in apologizing to the teacher about being late. The teacher pointed to the desk behind Tsukune and then Moka turned to the class. While Tsukune already knew it was Moka and about her beauty, the rest of the class however damn near rioted. Guys jumped out of there desk cheering and I heard on shout that his life was suddenly worth living. I however was trying to stay unnoticed, doing so would require joining the crowed so I stood up and tried not to be noticed. But Moka saw me anyway and tackled me.

"Yay, we're in same class Tsukune!" she said excitedly

Immediately the guys and some of the girls got antsy, Tsukune could tell that they were irritated by Moka's reaction to him.

Tsukune was able to get her off of him and put her in her seat and the class continued with multiple glares directed towards Tsukune. After class Moka held onto Tsukune's arm and drag him all around school, he humored her, liking her company, all the while guys were ether looking at Moka drooling, or glaring at Tsukune with the upmost hate.

Tsukune and Moka were in a hall when Saizo appeared; he had a look that told Tsukune that he was going to be thrown around a little.

"There all right Moka, you are cute. So tell me Moka, why is a girl like _you_ hanging out with a guy like him." He said as he held Tsukune up by my collar. Tsukune grabbed Saizo's wrist, wondering if he should use some of his physical power but there were too many people around and too many witnesses. It didn't matter anyway because a second latter he dropped/ threw Tsukune to the floor.

"Or do you need more experience. So" he said leaning in "when should I pick you up?" he asked Moka who looked ready to bolt like a deer, and that's what she did. She grabbed Tsukune's arm and shouted back

"No thanks, I like nice people!" she shouted as they ran from Saizo. They ran in to a deserted corner after a while to rest, Tsukune made sure that they weren't followed although he didn't need to stop he could see that Moka was out of breath.

"Are you all right Tsukune?" she asked him with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but tell me Moka, why are you so nice to me, I'm just…. Average?" Tsukune asked 'Hopefully'. Tsukune thought.

"Don't say that, you're hardly average to me!" she nearly yelled the statement. "Besides, you already let me suck you blood!" she said blushing.

"So?" he asked questioningly.

"You were the first person I really sucked blood from, and a girl never forgets her first time."

"M…Moka" he stuttered not knowing what to say and blushing because underlining subject of the discussion.

"Stop it, I'm embarrassed" she said slamming him into the wall with one hand.

"Now let's go explore the school some more!" she said running off

Tsukune slowly got out of the crater he made and ran after Moka and they continued exploring the school. They eventually made their way to the dorms. He tried not to look surprised as he first saw them. They were the same style as the rest of the school and no doubt the inside would be the same (Medieval stonework).

As it turned out he judged it a bit unfairly it was in a modern setting. The inside was rather cozy; it consisted of four rooms, a bathroom, a living area and a bedroom, and a kitchen to cook your meals if you needed to. He set his things down and looked out of window. Tsukune was on the ground floor; he quickly washed and put on a different change of the school uniform. After that Tsukune walked towards the girl's dorm but was stopped at the door.

"Hold on!" a girl by the door shouted to Tsukune. By her size and confidence Tsukune guessed that she was a second year. "You're not allowed to be in there." She told Tsukune with a stern look and voice.

"In the girls dorm, why not?" Tsukune asked 'if everybody got separate rooms why did it matter.' Tsukune thought.

"Because it's agenst the rules." She said simply. Tsukune looked at her and realized that she wasn't wearing the school uniform and her clothes were way to formal to be civilian wear (military term of normal clothes) her clothes were black and she had a band around her left arm.

"She must be part of some kind of student police or something," Tsukune thought to himself

"Oh come on, please, I want to talk to a friend." he told her hoping she would let him pass

"Please, what girl would be interested in you? Go away." She said and with that decided to head back to my dorm and unpack. He unpacked the handbag that held a laptop, charger and a few other electric devices; while the barrier blocked most signals the assassins had discovered a way to connect to each other despite being separated by a barrier. He set the laptop on his desk and plugged in the charger. He turned back to his unpacked bags; his backpack had some of the schools textbooks that were mailed to his _house_. He unpacked them and put them beside his laptop on the desk. Then he turned to his hockey bags. They were on the floor parallel to each other with about a meters distance from one another. He was about to unpack them when he realized that he had nowhere to put his robes and weapons, he couldn't out them in the closet because they would be easily found if he put them there. He continued to ponder on the problem as he hung up his blazer in the closet. The closet was on the far right side of the room and was about three meters across and one meter deep. He moved the many coat hangers aside and that's when Tsukune saw it. He turned his eagle vision on to make sure I had really seen it. There was a small outward indent on the closet's back wall in the shape of the assassins' insignia, and in eagle vision it glowed yellow, the color for high priority. He ran his hand over the indent carefully; he noticed lines that came together in the shape of a box glowing white surrounded the symbol. In eagle vision white usually meant an object that was useful to the assassin. Tsukune turned off his eagle vision so that he could so in more detail. He put his hand over the symbol and pushed lightly. The area of the white box popped out and Tsukune, by reflex, caught it, the box was more like a slab of stone that was six centimeters thick. Behind where the slab would be was a skull inside the insignia. Tsukune immediately recognized it as an assassins lock. Remembering his theory classes he unlocked the lock. The skull split into three pieces, spun around and went back into place in a way so that the skull was upside-down. The Back wall of the closet swung open silently, making no sound. Tsukune walked in, intrigued by his discovery. Once he crossed the threshold he realized that there was no source of lighting other than some unlit torches. Tsukune lifted his hand towards the first unlighted torch and said aloud

"_Flather_" (yes assassins can use magic). Once the torch was light an interconnecting system must have activated because in quick succession the torches on both sides were lit, the passage way led to a staircase leading downwards.

"Makes sense that it would lead down, otherwise it would run into the hallway," Tsukune thought as he walked down the stairs. He hadn't gone more than three paces when he realized that he should grab his duffle bags and bring him with him into the whatever was down there. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he gasped in wonder.

"It's a sanctuary," Tsukune thought to himself in surprise. The room was circular in design; there were multiple empty racks to store weapons, and a chest only manikin.

Tsukune was stunned, he was told that arrangements had been made for him but he had never guessed that they were this extensive. He stood there gapping for a few more seconds before he recovered himself. After a few hours Tsukune finished unpacking and decided to walk around the campuses a little. He changed into a pair of dark jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black hoodie and his iPhone in one of his jean's pocket.

"I wonder if there are more secrets to discover." Tsukune thought to himself as he put on his cross-training (all purpose) shoes. By this time it was dark out, Tsukune breathed in the cool night air. Then he took off in a sprint, even though he was running he was completely silent. Tsukune ran towards a tree, when he was sixty centimeters away from the three he put his right foot on the tree and redirected his momentum upwards. When the branch above Tsukune was within reach he grabbed and used his upward momentum to pull himself onto the branch. Tsukune's eyes were well adjusted to the darkness by now and could see almost as well as he could in daylight. He picked out a path among the trees and followed it. Despite his sever military training that made almost emotionally hidden he found himself smiling, this is when he felt truly alive, his mind and body working in harmony, focused on a single goal. After what felt like twenty minutes of free-running through the canopy of the forest something told him to stop, some primal instinct that told him to not move and stay quiet. And the first thing Tsukune learned was to trust his instincts. He slowed to a halt over a game trail beneath him. Tsukune rested on a thick branch that was at least four dozen centimeters thick he knelt into a crouching position and pulled the cowl of his hood farther over his face. The hood was designed to hide the upper area of the wearers face while not obscuring his vision. After a few second Tsukune could see a light coming towards him from the path. Three minutes later a group of black uniformed Yokia surrounding a short man with a pointy nose who reminded Tsukune very much of penguin from Batman. Although Tsukune had no Idea who they were the way they acted made his instincts twitch. After thinking through the situation he decided to follow them, he had a twenty-centimeter long knife up his sleeve if he had to fight or kill himself if he was caught. Tsukune slowly followed them, freezing where he was if someone in the group looked in his general direction, an amateur would have sprinted for cover when one looked at him but that would simply draw the eye to him, the wind on his right side so they couldn't smell him which they probable could if the wind was blowing in the opposite direction. After an hour a small building came into view. Another fifteen minutes later the group of black uniformed Yokai and "_the penguin" _arrived at the front door of the building, the lead uniform talked to the sentry in front of the door who was also wearing a black uniform. After a few seconds the sentry opened the door and walked in. Tsukune knew he had to find out what was going on so he crept along the branches until he crept up onto the roof and found a broken window, I silently crept beside the broken window, there were two people inside the building but a quick scan with eagle vision told me that the rest were in the shadows. Tsukune pulled out his iPhone, making sure it was on mute, selected recording and recorded the exchange.

"Can we" a tall slender man said in a black uniform "rely on your support for our order Ripha?" asked the tall man

"I'm still a bit skeptical about this Kuyo, you get half until I'm sure my money will be safe" Ripha said with a tone that carried arrogance but was rattled with fear.

"That was not was agreed upon. All." Kuyo said with a tone the made Ripha stiffen

"Very well, Templar" Ripha said as they shook hands on agreement.

Templar.

That word made Tsukune's blood run cold. While Tsukune was equal to an M class monster, Templers were a whole other story, there was a reason why the Templers had the upper hand these days while the assassins had more individual skill the Templers had more influence and power. Tsukune decided that he had enough info and put his phone away. Tsukune was about to leave but what happened next kept him in his spot. Saizo stepped out of the shadows. Tsukune almost cursed out loud but stayed silent so that he wouldn't be discovered.

"Sir" Saizo said to Kuyo

"What happened?" Kuyo asked Saizo

"What are you referring to sir?"

"Don't play shit brain with me you son of a bitch. We gave you a simple mission, keep watch over Moka Akashiya and you couldn't even do that!" Kuyo said in a tone that made Saizo visibly shiver.

"With all due respect sir" Saizo said in a barely calm tone "I've never had a client who didn't want or know about my protection." Saizo said calmly even though Tsukune was sure that he was close to running away from his body language. Kuyo stepped in very close to Saizo. Tsukune could almost smell the crap in Saizo's pants.

"Issa Shuzen hired you, that make him the client and that make him responsible for you punishment. Am I understood?" Kuyo said in a low threatening voice. The implied threat in those two sentences even made Tsukune's hair stand on end, which was a rare thing for even novice assassins. The fear and horror on Saizo's face was clear, and understandably so, Issa Shuzen was one of the most feared monsters in current existence, even fully trained assassins didn't go after him but that may be because the assassins didn't have solid proof of him being a Templar or harming humans so we can't kill him because he could be an innocent and although the assassins were a bit scattered everyone would rather kill him/herself before breaking the creed, Tsukune included.

"I understand sir, I will keep an eye on his daughter" Saizo said with a voice that almost cracked from fear. Again Tsukune almost swore out loud. If Moka's father was a Templar that would mean that Moka might also be a Templar and as close he might be to Moka now or in the future, if she turned out to be a Templar he would have to kill her without a moment's hesitation. He prayed that Moka would be like Grand Master Conner and fight against her father, chances were slim but they were there. Tsukune decided that if he stayed any longer he would risk detection, while the wind was working for him right now it could change at a moment's notice. Tsukune slowly and silently moved off of the roof and back onto the branch, hoping he could slip away into the night. He was about half way down the branch when he was spotted

"Who are you, get down here now!" Shouted a guard, Tsukune didn't even look back, he immediately free-ran through the trees at full speed. Tsukune's mind immediately came up with a plan, he would head east then after about twenty minutes he would head north then once he was sure that he had lost his procurers he would head west then head back to the dorms. Tsukune whipped out his compass and got his direction strait.

Tsukune was back at his room, it toke him almost an hour to lose his procurers, he got back with five seconds to spare before curfew started. He lay on his bed pondering on what he had discovered. When he got back to his room Tsukune made sure that his discovery and identity were secret, Tsukune was using his civilian name, Aono, which was his mothers maiden name. Tsukune finally decided to go to sleep, he set his clock for 0500. It truth Tsukune didn't like to sleep, when he slept he dreamed, and when he dreamed he became someone else, literally.

Tsukune tossed and turned all night, partly because he couldn't sleep, partly because he didn't want to. There were very few things he feared and strangely enough sleep was one of those things, he feared that when he slept he would dream of his ancestors and when he woke up he would still be his ancestor, his fear was that he wouldn't be himself and would change into someone else, that his identity would no longer be his. Eventually Tsukune did fall asleep, but against his wishes, the dreams came.

The night was dark and stormy, snow covered the ground and bit at Kadin's eye's which was putting him in a bad mood, he seriously wanted to kill someone, although being an assassin, him killing people was fairly often. Kadin climbed up a tree, it would be easier to approach his destination from the cover of the trees. Kadin's mission was to retrieve some documents that identified Templers in the area, he was supposed to be in and out without anybody noticing him but that might be a problem with Kadin. Some snow was blown into his eye again.

"Canada in winter time" Kadin thought bitterly, he loved the country he currently lived in, the people were kind, the food was great and the amount of Templar control was minimal, it was the winters that bothered him, being born in southern Italy he was used to a warm climate and wasn't used to the cold winters.

(This is a memory sequence from one of Tsukune's assassin ancestors if you haven't figured it out by now)

There was a light up ahead, Kadin slowed down so that he didn't make as much noise. After few minutes the target area came into view, it was a "_Patriot_" (Americans who were fighting for the American's) army camp, the west and south side were surrounded be high wooden walls, the north were defended by a large river and the east side was the St Lawrence River. Kadin considered his options; a frontal assault would result in almost immediate death, he could try and sneak in from the St Lawrence but it was to open and offered no cover. He could cross over the frozen river on the north side, it had more cover and it was a shorter distance but the ice might be too thin, Kadin normally weighed about ninety kilograms and his equipment all together weighed about another fifteen kilograms, so that was about hundred five kilograms in total or 210 pounds, he would just have to hope for the best. He made his way to the north side of the fort. Even though it was snowing hard the fast wind kept blowing the snow off the branches so Kadin didn't have to worry about disturbing the snow on the branches. He moved silently and swiftly, keeping a good amount of distance between him and the fort but always keeping it within his sight. When he got to the river a half-hour later he found it to be completely frozen as he expected. He started too slowly army crawled across the river, in his all white uniform and with the fog and heavy snow Kadin would be invisible. As Kadin slowly crawled his way across the frozen river his fear of the ice being too thin to hold his weight evaporated, the ice was at least twenty centimeters thick so the chances of it breaking were about the same of the chances that those of the first civilization coming out of some ancient vault and enslaving the entire human race, the chances of that happening was impossible, right?" after about forty-five minutes of slowly crawling across ten meters Kadin made it to the other side of the river and was ready to continue with his infiltration.

"It'll probably be best if I went onto the roof tops, the moon is covered by clouds so no one should be able to see my shadow" thought Kadin as he went over his options. After a few minutes of thinking his options over he decided to head for the rooftops, it was the dead of night in winter so almost everyone inside the fort would be in their barracks trying to stay warm and sleep. As long as he didn't alert any of the late night sentry's he would be fine. Kadin had to make his move soon, the guard shift changed in about thirty minutes and new and alert ones would replace the tired, cold sentry's. Kadin took a deep breath, letting the cold, crisp, clear air pierce into his longs, and then he started to move. In front of him, about twenty meters away there was a latter that led up to the roof tops, which would be quicker than climbing up the windows. He was about to stand up when a guard walked by, a "_united states Patriot_" a small amount of hate built up in Kadin. Kadin wasn't just here for some documents; he was here to help the city of Quebec while the "Patriots" besieged it. When he first started his assignment he saw it just as that, another assignment, but after spending time, and Christmas (yes the siege of Quebec, as I [the author] call it, did occur during the Christmas season) he found himself beginning to form a bond with the people of Quebec, so what if the British ruled over them, if they wanted that to change they would have sent a letter for assistance to the "_patriots_" for help. But they didn't request aid and now the "_patriots" _were attacking Quebec. Kadin smiled a demonic smile under the white scarf that covered most of his face.

"They shall mourn the losses of many lives tonight." Kadin though in anticipation. (This isn't supposed to be racist to any Americans or America; it's just that Kadin is a bit closed minded and stubborn in his beliefs, also the beliefs and views of my characters don't reflect my own) Kadin slowly moved towards some dense brush that he could hide in. he waited for the sentry to pass by him.

"Just a quick snap of the neck and hiding the body and this should sort it's self out" thought Kadin to himself. It was a few minutes before the sentry walked into a position where Kadin could grab him. He could actually hear the solider talk to himself.

"Dame this weather, I shouldn't even be here, dame James, getting sick so that I have to cover his watches as well as my own, dame hi-" the guard got no further as a gloved hand wrapped around his mouth and another twisted his head. An instant later and he was dead. Kadin slowly and carefully hide the body inside the brush he was hiding in.

"That should hide the body long enough for me to do what I need to do," thought Kadin as he scanned the rest of the area to check for other guards. Thankfully there weren't any, yet. Kadin slowly made his way over to the latter; he silently climbed up to the rooftops. He looked around to see if there were any sentry's on the rooftops. There weren't any which made Kadin almost sinker,

"Ammeters, you should always have at least two guards everywhere you can, this is just too easy." Kadin stopped and examined that thought. "This _is_ too easy," thought Kadin. He brushed his worries aside and continued along the rooftops. Kadin found a generally well-sheltered area on the rooftops; it was a flat area that was sheltered from the wind by a chimney. He made his way over to the sheltered spot and dug out a map of the fort and a compass.

"The commander's house is at the center, a few dozen meters away, and the documents should be on his desk, I just need to grab them and get out. But maybe I'll slit the commander's throat on my way out." Though Kadin gleefully. He packed up his compass and the map back into his pack and continued on to the commander's barracks. Kadin was surprised that the Americans were able to construct wooden shelters; they had only been here for a few months.

"Something not human is involved in this." Though Kadin wearily, humans he could kill easily but yokai were a little bit tougher, not that they were hard to kill, they just took more time to kick the bucket with a knife through their sternum. Shaking his head Kadin moved forward. It was another half-hour to reach the commanders barracks. It was guarded from the ground but Kadin could see an open window he could sneak through. Kadin reached the edge of the roof he was on. After a few moments of staying completely still to steel himself he leaped like a cat. He was able to leap inside the Commanders but not without making a soft 'thud' noise. Kadin immediately melted himself into the shadows, staying completely still and silent; he slowed his breathing even though it felt like he would suffocate. The commander stirred in his bed a little but stayed asleep. Kadin let out a small sigh of relief and made his way over to the commander's desk. Even though there were no candles lit Kadin could see perfectly well and in perfect detail even though he could only see in black and white at the moment because of the low light levels. (The human eye only sees in black and white when it's seeing in low light levels). It took a few minutes of searching and folding but Kadin got every piece of parchment into his pack and robe pockets. When that was done he crept over to the commander's bed. Kadin slowly moved his left hand so it was hovering over the commander's face. An instant later his hand dropped down, covering the commander's mouth. His eyes shot open and he started to struggle.

"Keep struggling and you will find yourself in God's hand." Hissed Kadin quietly, the commander didn't seem to hear him and kept struggling. Kadin tensed his right wrist and the blade popped out, severing the jugular, the windpipe, and the spinal cord, the commander's blood quickly flowed out of his body, his eyes bulged and then went dead. Kadin kept his hand over the commander's mouth for another thirty seconds to ensure that he was dead. Once Kadin was sure that the commander was dead he crawled out the window and climbed up to the roof. If his memory was correct then the ammunition store was to the west. If he could sabotage that then the chances of the _patriots_ winning would be lessened severely. He would have to be quick though, once the powder stores went off the entire camp would be awake and escaping would be a much more difficult.

He simply shrugged "oh well, I've faced tougher odds and lived" Kadin thought to himself.

"Yes, but there are scares from those tougher odds" said a voice in his mind.

Kadin sighed, the other side of his concise was right; there he wouldn't get out of this one without a few new scares. "Pain is nothing new" thought Kadin to himself. He shook his head, if he was going to blow up the powder stores, he will need to do it soon. Steeling himself he headed to the armory where the powder was likely to be at. After about twenty minutes of climbing on rooftops and swinging through the occasional tree he came to the area that the map said was the powder stores. Kadin quickly scanned the area with eagle vision; it showed that there were only a few guards in the area, there were two patrolling the area and one guarding the door of the powder stores. Kadin stayed in his vantage point for a few minutes, observing the patterns and habits of the soldiers, the two patrolling the area were obviously not to interested in their job and kept their gaze mostly on their boots, the one guarding the door of the powder stores was smoking on a pipe and looking off into space. Kadin started thinking of a strategy.

When Kadin was happy of the strategy he thought of he set in motion. He climbed over to a nearby large tree. He lined up his left wrist with the soldier who was guarding the door of the powder stores and shot him with an air propelled poison dart, bulls-eye, it hit the carotid artery. The soldier grabbed his neck and looked at what hit him, and then he fell over and died, the poison reaching his brain in a matter of seconds. The other two soldiers who were under Kadin at the moment looked over but didn't really see anything, Kadin then threw down his rope dart before they could clearly make out their fallen comrade, the rope wrapped itself around the solders neck and then Kadin jumped back off the branch. Kadin landed on the second solider and buried the metal blade end of the rope dart into the soldier's neck.

"Three soldiers dead in six seconds, not bad, not bad at all." Kadin thought to himself. He left the body's where they were, he would be discovered the moment he blew up all the black powder anyway. Kadin quickly moved over to the powder stores. It was a large shed that led downwards into the ground. Kadin walked down the stairs into the main storage area, he took out an exploding bomb with a very long fuse, the fuse was about ten meters long, so there would be plenty of time to get out of the blast radius. Kadin put the bomb next to a full barrel of powder and trailed the fuse all the way to the door, when he was at the door he lit the fuse and ran in the opposite direction, a few dozen seconds later there was an earth shaking explosion. Burning debris flew in every direction. Kadin was able to take cover behind a cart full of hay but that to soon caught on fire. Kadin looked back at the group of solders trying to control the fiery blaze that had started. Kadin was about to round a corner when someone clothes lined him with the butt end of a musket. Kadin flipped around in the air for a few seconds not knowing which way was up before he landed hard on his back. Kadin would have been happy to lay their for a few minutes but he had no such time as he rolled out of the way of a bayonet that would've stabbed him in the head. Kadin immediately got to his feet. He had his weapons ready, a ten-inch dagger in a reverse grip in his left hand and light but strong duel edged sword in his right hand. Kadin realized that he was surrounded by several dozen Patriot solders. Kadin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and calmed his mind. One of the soldiers behind attempted to stab Kadin with his bayonet. Faster then the eye could blink Kadin spun around and parried the thrust with his sword and stabbed the soldier through the neck. Kadin withdrew his dagger from the soldier's neck and slammed the front of his forearm into the side of the soldier's head, sending him to the ground. Kadin then blocked a downward strike with his dagger and then stabbed the soldier through his abdomen. Kadin then spun around, fast as he wind, and used his sword to block a sideways strike aimed at his ribs. Kadin then jabbed the man in the throat. Kadin quickly ducked down to dodge a horizontal strike. Kadin then spun around behind the man and quickly stabbed him in the neck, severing the spinal cord from is skull. Kadin the kicked a soldier in the lower abdomen, the man keeled over, Kadin then somersaulted on the mans back, stabbing him in the back while doing so. When kadin landed he lunged and used his sword to stab another soldier through the chest right between the ribs. Kadin then twirled around, swinging his sword through another soldiers throat, cutting clean through the jugular, windpipe, and carotid artery. Kadin followed through his swipe. Using the momentum to stab another soldier through the throat. The soldier's eyes bulged as he slowly fell from Kadin's sword. The rest of the soldiers took a step backwards. Those five men had attacked almost at the same time and this man had killed them within a couple seconds. While a hood hid the majority of Kadin's face the soldiers could see one simple yet resounding feature on his face. A smirk, this fight was nothing more then a game to this man. Kadin smiled, they had seen what he could do on the defensive, now he was going to show them what he could do when he attacked. Kadin exhaled, slowly, deliberately, and attacked. With the first stride he reached the first man and sliced open his throat. Kadin then flicked his wrist, slicing another man's throat. Kadin then used the toe end of his boot to kick a soldier. The soldier keeled over, Kadin put the dagger through the back of his skull. Kadin then took a step forward and stabbed another soldier in the throat. Kadin then twirled his sword through the air and cutting right through a boot cutting the Achilles tendons of a soldier's ankle, the soldier fell backwards, but before he reached the ground Kadin stabbed the soldier in the gut. Immediately after that Kadin pulled his sword out of the soldier gut and swung it downwards into the left shoulder of another soldier, the blade cut all the way into the soldier's heart. Kadin then punched the soldier strait in his nose; he went flying thirty feet and slammed into a stonewall, creating a crater. Kadin was standing with his shoulders square with his feet, arms at his side. The soldiers looked at him with the upmost terror, he had just killed half a dozen of their comrades in half as many seconds. Kadin the sheathed his sword and pulled out a number of small metal balls. Kadin threw the balls into the ground and an instant later a wall of smoke appeared. The soldiers squeezed their eyes shut and broke out coughing. Kadin then took this chance to scale the fort walls, which were only a dozen meters away. Within three seconds he was gone and the soldiers were left coughing their lings out.

Tsukune opened his eyes, he was always sore after waking up from reliving his ancestors memory's, you see, when someone relives their ancestors memory's they learn their skills, when the brain and body are learning these skills the brain is firing signals to the rest of the body, these signals are usually inactive, otherwise we would be moving like our ancestor. These inactive impulses from the brain don't do much more the strengthen the connection between the brain, nerve, and muscle, on occasion the inactive signals from the brain can interact with muscles in an active way and cause that muscle to tense or lightly pull on the bone, moving the limb. So when the dreamer or the person who relived their ancestor's memory they are usually sore and if the memory reliving is happening while the person is asleep it will fell like they haven't slept at all. Which is what Tsukune felt like right now, his body was sore and had a splitting headache to top it off, these symptoms are called hangover, because of their similarity to an alcoholic hangover. Tsukune made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower. Before he started the shower he realized that he should soundproof his room, a small magic spell would do the trick. All the spell would do is drain the energy from the sound waves effectively stopping almost all sound before in could pass through the wall or door. It was like a two-way mirror but for sound. He could hear sound from outside of his room but no one could hear sound from inside his room. Within exception, if someone shot a round of heavy artillery in his room someone would definitely hear it, the spell could only absorb energy so fast, if the sound waves got to loud then some of the sound would make through the spell and go past the wall. If this all sounds too complicated, in short, the spell would stop sound at Tsukune's walls and door. The spell did take about six minutes to cast but once it was done, Tsukune was sure that it was the best he could make it and started his shower. After about four minutes in the cold shower, Tsukune's "hangover" began to subside and he was thinking clearly and began to plan out his day, at about 05:30 hours he would start a physical work out. Starting with a sixty minute run, then a few minutes of stretching then some bodyweight exercises, push ups, sit ups, crunches, pull ups, etc. etc. and then at 08:25 hours he would have another cold shower, get his uniform on and head to school. In Tsukune's mind it was a good plan, so he went through with it once his shower was done.

He ran through the forest on a game trail at full sprint for about twenty minutes. Tsukune wondered how there was a game trail when there wasn't any game. The problem bothered him for a full ten minutes, and then it hit him,

"It's not a game trail; it's the path to the Templar meeting place" he stopped running in shock at the realization and he took out his water bottle to have a drink to fool anyone who might be watching.

"I should probably turn back now," Tsukune thought to himself. He looked at his watch and Tsukune headed back to the dorms, when he got to the front he did some stretches for a few minutes to loosen up his muscles a bit more and then he started his body weight exercises. Tsukune started with one hand push ups, putting his right hand on his back hip and spreading his legs apart for balance, after about fifty good push ups he switched arms, after another fifty push ups he went over to the tree line, found a good branch and did fifty pull ups, there are two kinds of pull ups, the kind where your palm is facing away from you and when the palm of your hand is facing you, the former works the triceps and back, the latter exercises the biceps more, Tsukune did twenty-five of each kind after that his exercise mostly contained exercises in which he worked against his own body weight. His workout continued until 06:15, at that time Tsukune was aware of someone, or something watching him, there was a twenty-five percent chance it was Saizo, who probably wanted or needed to kill Tsukune, and another seventy five percent that it was just another student who was up early. If it was just another student, chances were that it was a girl, girls tended to wake up earlier then guys.

"Maybe it's because they put makeup on?" thought Tsukune, he was only guessing of course, the girls in the Order never bothered with makeup, it would simply be covered or washed away by all the blood, sweat, and tears. Assassin training was tough, it didn't train you to be pretty it trained you to kill, coldly and swiftly, to deal death to those who deserved it. When it was about 08:25 hours Tsukune decided to head back into his dorm. When walking to the door he was able to see a figure on the roof and was pretty sure it was a guy but couldn't hundred percent sure. Tsukune expected that Saizo would be watching him but he didn't expect him to be stalking him. Tsukune simply shrugged it off,

"So what if he's watching me not like I can do anything about it, yet" Tsukune thought to himself, but there was still that worry at the back of his mind that Saizo planning something. Tsukune walked into his dorm, changing out of his PT gear (physical training gear) he took another cold shower, put his school uniform on. After doing a few other things like brushing his teeth and putting Vaseline on his lips (Tsukune comes from a cold climate where your lips crack easily) he then made his way toward the school when it was about 08:30.

Tsukune was walking towards the school when finally got confronted by Saizo. Saizo was leaning against a tree his head bent down; his eyes were looking up at Tsukune in a threatening manner. Saizo put on a smile of anticipation

"Wait up lady-killer" said Saizo stepping closer to Tsukune so that they were only a meter away from each other "rumors is that spent a lot of time with Moka yesterday." Said Saizo questioningly

Tsukune simply shifted his weight to his left leg, giving himself a casual look then putting on an arrogant smirk. "So if I did" Tsukune said widening his smirk.

"Your true form, what is it?" Demanded Saizo the murderous look in his eyes, Tsukune crossed his arms and leaned against the cement wall behind him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Tsukune said in a completely flat tone, his smirk gone now and standing straight. Tsukune was pretty sure he could actually hear Saizo snap and knew what was coming. Saizo moved into punch Tsukune, but Tsukune being a highly trained assassin countered the punch. He grabbed Saizo`s wrist, and twisted his arm so the outside of Saizo`s elbow was facing upwards. Tsukune punched down on Saizo`s elbow, breaking the joint. Saizo lifted his head and tried to howl in pain, but the he wasn't able to because Tsukune punched Saizo in the throat. Tsukune then grabbed Saizo`s head and slammed it against the concrete wall behind Tsukune. If Saizo was human the cement would have been painted blood red, but instead of crushing his skull Tsukune just forced him into unconsciousness. The moment Saizo fell to the ground he realized what he did, he may not have plastered Saizo`s brain against the wall but he probably had a dangurus head ingury and letting him die was way to high profile for Tsukune's liking. Tsukune picked up Saizo using the fireman's carry (look it) and jogged to the nurse's office.

"What in the world happened?" asked the nurse as Tsukune walked into the nurse's office with Saizo on his shoulders.

"He fell and hit his head." Tsukune lied to her "really hard" he added a few seconds later.

"Put him down over there." The nurse said pointing to a bed near Tsukune. Tsukune silently put Saizo on the hospital bed.

"I need to get to class" Tsukune told the nurse "so can I…." Tsukune asked not really finishing the sentence.

"Oh, yes you can go" the nurse told Tsukune as she started to look over Saizo.

Moka was looking for Tsukune at the moment. Her search was uneventful until she overheard two students talking.

"Hey man, did you hear what happened?" said a male student

"No man, what happened?" asked another male student

"Tsukune and Saizo had a fight." Said the first student.

Upon hearing this Moka felt a pit of worry in her stomach "What happened is Tsukune okay!" Moka asked the two boys, worried for her friend.

The two boys turned around to see the most beautiful girl in the school (supposedly) talking to them. "Oh… yeah, Tsukune is fine, Saizo was the one who lost the fight" said one of the male students.

"What?" Moka asked surprise.

"Yeah, one moment Saizo went to the punch Tsukune and the next Saizo was on the ground, Tsukune moved so fast I didn't really have time to register his movements, all I saw was Saizo on the ground." The spiky hair student told her.

"Where did Tsukune go?" Moka asked him.

"After the fight Tsukune picked up Saizo and ran off somewhere, maybe try the actual place of the fight happened, it's about that way, you'll know you're there once you see crater cement wall" spiky hair student said pointing further down the path.

"Thank you" said Moka thanking them than running off in the direction that the male student pointed. Took a few minutes for Moka to find a place that matched the description she was given. When she found the place she started talking to the other students. After a few minutes of talking Moka found someone who was helpful.

"He ran off in the direction of the nurses office" a female student told Moka. Moka thinker and ran off the nurses office. When Moka got the nurses office she was surprised that Saizo was on a hospital bed. She heard that Tsukune beat him in a fight was still surprised that Tsukune beat Saizo. Nurse turned around to find milk of there and asked

"Hello, are you in need of medical assistance?"

"Oh, no I was wondering if you had seen Tsukune." Moka asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know anybody by that name, his young man who brought this one to me?" The nurse asked Moka pointing to Saizo.

"Yes he is do you know where he went?" Moka asked.

"He went to class, now you must excuse me, must take this young man to the main hospital" the nurse told Moka.

"Thank you" Moka said then dashed off to class.

Tsukune was sitting quietly in class reading a book on human anatomy reviewing the locations of the kidney's and liver, if anyone asked he was doing to learn more about humans, which was the point of this academy. A few seconds later, class started. Moka arrived a few seconds after the bell so technically she was late but nobody was that strict except for the assassin instructors, Tsukune winced as he remembered the soreness of his muscles on the days he was late. The school day carry on much like a normal school day, Tsukune made his way from class to class with Moka always either at his side or hanging onto his arm, all the while male students were glaring at Tsukune and gaping at Moka. It was around lunchtime when Tsukune thought up a plan to get some info about Moka and her family ties to the Templers. Tsukune invited her to walk with him after school. She agreed, the plan was to meet up after school and they would talk and walk together, like a hangout session, although that didn't stop any rumors form going around.

It was after school, Tsukune was getting ready for his friendly walk with Moka. He decided to wear a black t-shirt, a camo-hoody, and a loose pair of jeans that were a size too big for him and kept them up with a simple brown belt. He had a large drink of water, brushed his teeth and headed out the door. It was another two minutes before Moka arrived. Tsukune saw he walk out of the girls dorm, still in uniform.

"Hello Moka" Tsukune greeted her.

"Tsukune" shouted Moka joyfully and leapt on him to hug him. Tsukune had to resist the instinct to launch her head first into the ground. Tsukune relaxed and gave her a quick hug, but she held on to him, he wondered why for a brief instant, then she answered him, she leaned into him and bit his neck. Tsukune froze, whether from anger, surprise or…joy strangely, Tsukune didn't know. After a few seconds he lightly pushed her off of him. He wanted to say something, he just wasn't sure what. Moka had sensed his mood and decided it was just best to walk and talk.

"Let's go" Moka said with a joy full smile on her face. Tsukune just decided to shut his mouthon the whole blood sucking thing for now.

"Uh…okay" was all Tsukune could say.

They walked for a half hour. Tsukune decided to take this opportunity to ask her about the rosary on her chest.

"Oh, that, it's a seal to control my power, if it gets removed I become someone else entirely and have the full power of a vampire, but you don't need to worry about that, I can't even remove it myself." Moka said with her usual upbeat attitude

Tsukune thought he would try his luck and try to gather Intel on Moka`s family, or more accurately, her father.

"What can you tell me about your family?" asked Tsukune

"Well…. I'm the second youngest of four sisters, we have the same father but different mothers, I don't know if father killed them or if they just divorced, whenever I have asked him he changes the subject." Moka said without making eye contact with Tsukune.

"What can you tell me about your father specifically?" Tsukune inquired.

"My father is a high ranking vampire aristocrat; there isn't a king in the vampire realm but my father has dreams of becoming a king. He's very powerful and is the leader of his own vampire army." Moka said with a tone that Tsukune could only recognize as fear. But Moka's tone was far from Tsukune's main concern.

Tsukune was dumfounded for a moment "A vampire army, this is vital information, the brotherhood must get this Intel" Tsukune thought with worry. "What more can you tell me about your fathers vampire army?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"That's all I know, father always kept his work separate from us. All I know is that my father despises humans, my guess would be that he intends to kill all of them." said Moka.

"And, what is your opinion of humans?" Tsukune asked.

"I hate them," Moka said with enough venom in her voice to make Tsukune visibly flinch.

"There's more than your father's influence in that statement, what happened?" Tsukune said carefully.

Moka hesitated for a few seconds "I to middle school with humans, when I told people I was a vampire they just laughed at me, they all said that monsters only exist in stories. I started to think that it would be better if I really didn't exist. I thought it would never be any different" Moka's tone was fear rattled. Tsukune could understand her position; many people in public human school had taken their lives do to "peer" "teasing" and bullying. But Tsukune just couldn't wrap his had around how much it bothered her.

"Moka" Tsukune said slowly to insure that he had the young vampire's attention "were you really surprised, humans and monsters haven't been in public contact with each other since humans lived in caves and were hunted by Yokai regularly, they have no memory of us except in their stories, if you go around in the human world preaching about monsters and such being real then of course they are going to think that you're crazy."

"That's true but-" Moka got no further as Tsukune sensed something flying towards them. Tsukune acted on instinct, he grabbed Moka by the waist and lunged to the side. They landed in a heap a few meters away from a gravestone that appeared to be what was thrown at them. Tsukune only had a moment to wonder who it was until he got his answer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my women?" Saizo demanded his face a mask of furry. Tsukune quickly got up to face Saizo. Saizo had a cast on his arm and an aura of bloodlust, Tsukune didn't need to use eagle vision to tell that Saizo was hostile.

"I wasn't aware that Moka belonged to anybody." Tsukune shot back at Saizo with a look of defiance. Moka Ran over to Tsukune,

"We should run Tsukune!" Moka said with a pleading voice.

"It won't matter, if we run then he will just-"Tsukune had to stop talking so he could grab Moka and dodge another projectile aimed at them "some bodyguard" Tsukune thought to himself as he and Moka landed.

"What's wrong, get up and fight me!" yelled Saizo. Tsukune rolled off of Moka and could tell that something had changed. He heard a small 'clink' sound as he rolled off of Moka, and then there was a burst of yokai (monster energy). Tsukune looked at his hand and saw him holding the rosary. He then looked over at Moka to see her change. Her hair turned silver, and she…uh…'grew'. Moka then lifted herself off of the ground; Tsukune then saw that her eyes were bright blood red. Moka looked between Tsukune and Saizo, finally resting her gaze on Saizo

"So, do you wish to fight?" Moka asked Saizo. Tsukune marveled at this Moka.

"Well, what is your answer?" Moka asked Saizo. Tsukune could tell that Saizo was about to transform into his true self,

"I wouldn't transform if I were you Saizo" Tsukune said to Saizo, now standing.

"And why would that be?" Saizo demanded Tsukune.

"If you transform, your right elbow will break out of its cast, if that happens, there is a very good chance that your right elbow will be crippled for life." Tsukune said with a neutral tone. The silver haired Moka didn't really care; she took advantage of Saizo being distracted by the boy (she doesn't know who Tsukune is yet). Moka leapt forward and kicked Saizo right on the cheek shouting out

"Learn your place!" The kick knocked Saizo out cold. After a few second being airborne, Saizo smashed through some trees and landed in a heap on the ground. Moka then turned to Tsukune, "What, are you scared of me too?" Moka asked, now that Tsukune had thinking time, he realized that her voice had also changed.

"That depends, should I be?" Tsukune asked, being careful to not sound superior. Moka thought for a minute, thinking on the question that she was asked.

"No, at least not yet, but know that if you cause my body or the other me any harm, you will be taught a lesson of where your place is." Moka said looking Tsukune in the eye.

"Understood" replied Tsukune handing back Moka's Rosary.

Moka smiled "good, and remember, keep the other me out of trouble ok." Before Tsukune could replied to her she put the rosary back on?

"Till we meet again". Moka then changed back into her pink haired self; she fell into his arms unconscious. Tsukune held Moka in his arms for a few moments, and then Moka started to wake up.

"Tsukune, what happened? We were talking and then Saizo showed up then…" Moka trailed off, exhausted. Tsukune sighed

"Great, now I have to carry her back to her dorm." Tsukune mumbled aloud. Tsukune then picked her up, his left hand underneath her knees and his right arm holding her at her shoulders. He carried her back to the girl's dorm where he laid her down on a couch in the common room/lobby and then made his way to his room in the boy's dorm to write his mission report.

**Hi everyone, I hope you guys like the re-written chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me if you see any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsukune sighed, he had just completed his mission report, the report contained everything he had learned so far, about the school, Saizo, the student police like faction, Ripha and everything he knew about Moka. The report reply came a few minutes later.

**/: Mission report response:/**

**The Intel you have provided has been of great help, it has been forwarded to the other assassin's at Yokai Academy. **

**Concerning Ripha we have assigned on of the others to do reconnaissance on him, we already know a great deal about The Yokai Academy Protection Committee. All relevant files will be forwarded to you. **

**Concerning Moka Akashiya, for now you are to learn more about her and see what you can get from her.**

**Concerning Saizo:**

**Orders: Terminate. You are given the green light to take him out, just do it quietly. **

**/End Response/**

Tsukune leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head, contemplating how he would deal with killing Saizo. He would do it in Saizo's room while he slept, poison should do the trick. Tsukune had brought some with him; it would only take a little and left almost no trace in the blood stream. All it would do is lower the immune system to such a level that Saizo would die almost instantly after it took affect. The more complicated matter was Moka, baiting in someone into a relationship was very difficult, you had to do it at just the right speed, to fast and they would get suspicious, to slow and they would move on. Tsukune exhaled; tired from the day's work he powered down his laptop and went to bed…..and dreamt about his past.

Tsukune at an age of five was standing in the middle of a parade square. He was waiting for the instructor to arrive and command the division. Tsukune looked around at the division, there where forty-five other five year olds in it, they were roughly 50-50 gender wise. A few moments later, an instructor marched in front of the dais.

"Fall in recruit's, fall in." shouted the instructor. Tsukune quickly took the position as marker at the yellow X on the ground and stood at attention. The rest of the recruit's assembled to his left, also standing at attention. The instructor, a boy ten years of age waited for the division to fall in. The instructor was roughly five tall, he had brown hair, green eyes and a scowl that told you he was in charge. When the division had assembled the instructor snapped to attention, his steel to boot slamming against the floor with a thundering "SLAM". (Just so you guys know I will be using Canadian military drill with a few of my own personal touches, as I am a member of the Royal Canadian Sea Cadet Core)

"At ease!" shouted the instructor and the entire division when to at ease with their feet shoulder width apart and their hands behind there back.

"All right recruits, I am senior novice instructor John Willson, you will address me as Instructor Willson, Divisional Instructor, D.I. , DI Willson, S.N. Willson or Senior Novice, or just Senior. You will be addressed as recruits, joiner novice or by you last name. Am I understood?" Shouted S.N. Willson. The entire division went to attention and half mumbled, half shouted a reply that was impossible to understand, as everyone did not know what to call him.

"That was horrible." Willson said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

" When in division just call me instructor unless there is another instructor within the divisions area, then you will call me S.N. Willson. Now lets try that again, am I understood?" asked Senior Novice Willson. This time the response was unified.

"Yes instructor" the division shouted back.

"Good. Division attention" shouted the S.N. The division snapped to attention.

"Right turn." The division turned right.

"Quick march" Shouted senior novice Willson. In unison the division started to move in step. Senior Novice Willson led them to a rectangular shaped building.

"Halt!" Shouted Senior Novice Willson loudly so everyone could hear him. Not everyone reacted instantly so there were a few gaps in the division's dressing.

"Right turn." Called Senior Novice Willson. The division turned right and faced the rectangular building. Instructor Willson marched to the front of the division and went to attention and addressed the division.

"The building you see behind me will be your barracks, it will be completely

Co-gender. Go in, choose a bed, your packs will be delivered shortly. Dismissed." Shouted instructor Willson and with that the division walked into the barracks. Tsukune walked over to a bunk and sat on the bottom one. His bunk was in the middle area. A few moments later another boy walked up to Tsukune.

"Is the top bunk taken?" He asked pointing to the top bunk.

Tsukune looked at the boy, he looked about the same age as Tsukune, his skin color and complexion suggested that he was Mexican, or at least was from around that area.

"No, it's all yours." Tsukune told him.

"Thanks." The boy said. "My names Dante Dark, What's yours?" Dark asked.

"Aono, Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied to him.

"Hey, are bags are here!" shouted someone from the front of the barracks. Everyone rushed to get his or her belongings from the truck that had just pulled up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted senior novice instructor Willson at the top of his lungs. Immediately everyone stopped.

"Form a semi-cercal around the back of the truck and let the workers unload, NOW" shouted Willson and the division quickly moved into a semi-cercal formation. The workers threw duffle bags to the ground and the recruits arranged them in a single file line, when all of the duffle bags were arranged in a single file line the recruits searched for their bag. When everyone had their bags they all filled back into the barracks. Once everyone appropriately unpacked Instructor Willson Stood at the doorway of the barracks.

"PT GEAR, TWO MINUTES, MUSTER OUT FRONT" He shouted. Everyone scrambled to get into his or her physical training gear. PT gear was a black T-shirt made from cotton and polyester, a pair of short made from cotton and cross-training black and grey shoes. Females who had breast's would ware a sports bra under their T-shirt but everyone being around age five the females weren't at that stage yet. At the two minute mark only about half the division was assembled. Tsukune, Dante, and the other half of the division were still rushing to get their PT gear on.

"MOVE IT GO GO GO!" Willson shouted at Tsukune, shoving him to the door.

A few minutes late the division was assembled and Willson did not look happy. "It took you five and a half minutes, FIVE AND A HALF FUCKING MINUTES, THAT IS FUCKING DISCRACFUL. IT SHOULD NOT TAKE YOU FIVE AND A HALF MINUTES TO CHANGE. " Willson shouted angrily. He gave the division a look and suddenly everybody was interested in their shoes. "We're running Inuia." Instructor Willson stated simply.

Inuia, Latin for impassible, Inuia is a twenty kilometer run with a five kilometer obstacle course at the end.

Tsukune was at the five-kilometer point; most of the division had passed out or were pulled of. Dante was beside Tsukune; they nodded to each other in recognition of their progress. They were instep with each other. At this point they barely had any conscious thought, their brain had mainly shut down conscious thought, they only focused on the rhythm of their feet, the thudding of their heart. And then they passed out and were dragged off of the gravel road.

Tsukune awoke a few seconds after he was dragged to the side of the road. Dante was to his left. Tsukune closed his eyes again, hoping to get a few minutes of rest. But Senior Novice Willson would have none of it. He saw Tsukune open his eyes then close them. He grabbed Tsukune and thrust him into a standing position.

"On your feet, you're not getting out that easy." Willson said to me when I could stand a second after the world stopped spinning.

"Yes Senior." I slurred out while shaking my head, trying to clear my vision.

A few hours later everyone was in their bunk sleeping, they still had half an hour to socialize and talk but nobody wanted to, they were all to exhausted. After everyone regained consciousness the division was driven up to the five-kilometer optical course, and this wasn't your ordinary summer camp optical course. This optical course was filled with bard wire, smoke, the sounds of firearms and the screams of wounded and dying soldiers, this was a battlefield course, designed to create elite warriors who weren't bothered by death or destruction, who could continue on until they themselves were killed. The division was forced to do the course for nine grueling hours, even though they were assassin recruits, who had the bleeding affect, were hyper evolved past regular humans, and had genetic manipulation and augmentation from generations of fighting they were still young and inexperienced.

Tsukune awoke suddenly, for the briefest moment he thought he was in his childhood barracks, only for the briefest moment. Tsukune got ready for the day; he cleaned himself and did his workout.

It was after everyone had woken up and was walking to school that Tsukune saw Moka. He saw her first, for multiple reasons; one was that he was 'blending with the crowed' which was basically just looking and acting like you belonged ad other people will believe it. Another was that when Moka walked by, everyone seemed to be pushed back by some invisible force.

"Morning Moka." Tsukune greeted her when she was close enough to hear him.

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka chanted gleefully, latching onto his arm. Tsukune tensed and flinched; he barely suppressed the instinctual action to throw her to the ground again.

"All of this personal contact is going to be hard to get used to." Tsukune thought to himself.

The two eventually found a secluded area were they were alone. Tsukune and Moka were sitting down on some steps.

"Moka, why are you so nice to me?" Tsukune asked, still unable to wrap his head around Moka being the daughter of one of the most powerful of the vampire nobility.

"Why? Because I…I… love-to suck your blood!" Moka said and bit Tsukune's neck. Tsukune's training kicked in. Tsukune did a hard jab into Moka's diaphragm. Driving the air from her lungs. Tsukune then used his right hand to grab her left shoulder and his left hand grab her wais on the right side. Tsukune threw her five meters away.

"I am not your personal cafeteria!" He shouted at her and ran off into the forest.

Inner Moka was at peace at the moment. When she was sealed her world consisted of nothing but an endless sea of war blood, barely even able to put together coherent thoughts. That happened to you when you were sealed for about half a decade. Her recent and quick release was the only reason she could think at all. Inner Moka sighed as pleasure rolled over her, as what tends to happen when her body drinks blood, warm blood. She sighed contempt. She then suddenly was bombarded by pain; she sat up gasping.

"What's happening?" Inner Moka asked herself "she was a fully fledge super vampire, she rarely felt any pain that had any effect on her. Inner Moka gulped, if the pain was substantial enough for her to react like _that-_" Inner Moka Gulped "Then how was her outer self reacting?"

Outer Moka, or Moka, was lying on the ground stunned, al pool of bile forming on the ground by her mouth. That strike from Tsukune did a more then just drive the air from her lungs. Moka was conscious enough to hear Tsukune shout and run off.

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy and haven't had the time or have been too lazy to write. But good news, school is over in two weeks and I will be able to type way more hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This sure isn't what I expected my first mission to be." Tsukune thought to himself. "Does she have to suck my blood _every_ time she sees me?" Tsukune asked no one in particular. "If all she wants from me is my blood I'm going to have to figure out how to deal with her." Tsukune told himself.

"Oh…ohhh…" said a voice from behind him. Tsukune spun around, ready to defend himself or attack. He saw a young girl, around his age, on the ground, pretending to be in pain. Her act might have fooled some poor sod that wasn't well trained but Tsukune saw through her act like glass. He had been trained to tell when someone was faking. "S…someone…please…" Tsukune got a good look at her, she was very pretty and had considerable bust. "Please…help me… I'm so… faint…" The girl said unconvincingly.

"Here, let me help you." Tsukune offered the girl, moving to help her up. While he knew that she was playing possum he was still interested as to what her plan is.

"…Oh thank you so much. I've always been delicate you see. It's my chest. See, I have these spasms… and my chest feels so tight…" she said, pressing her chest into Tsukune's. " Like it could burst!" she said, rubbing her chest against Tsukune's for emphases. Tsukune clenched his jaw and FORCED his hormones down.

"Please…look into my eye's…" the girl said to Tsukune. This is when everything clicked into place.

"She's a succubus." Tsukune realized in his mind. It made the most sense, no fifteen-year-old girl had the dimensions that this girl did, girls didn't generally flirt so blatantly, and her request that he look into her eyes. It all just clicked together. So instead of looking at her eye's Tsukune focused his vision on the bridge of her nose.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends…okay?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune felt her using her mind manipulation powers, using a combination of training and not focusing on her eye's Tsukune was able to resist her. Now Tsukune had to pretend that he was under her control. Relying on his alternate personality lessons Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and smiled dumbly. Hey wandered off, snuggling with each other, all the while, Tsukune sizing her up for a fight.

Moka was now conscious; she had dragged herself over to the wall and braced her back against it while she sat up. She was still trying to recover from earlier. (Get your head out of the gutter.) She took a few deep breaths and heaved herself onto her feet and made her way to the school.

Later Moka was leaning against a wall. Thinking about her relationship with Tsukune.

"_Why_ do I always feel like sucking blood when I'm with Tsukune? What's wrong with me…?"Moka had mulled over these questions repeatedly and was still unable to find an answer.

"Enough already, don't let your guard down. And what the hell happened earlier?" Said the Rosario suddenly.

"Huh? Wh-what? Who? That voice…?" Moka sputtered bewildered.

Tsukune watched Moka, as he had been for the last while, she couldn't see him, or hadn't noticed him, of that he was cretin. Tsukune could almost hear the gears in Moka's head turning, trying to find the answer to something, of what he did not know. A second later Tsukune heard a strangely familiar voice, it was very quite, and only his assassin-trained senses could have picked it up. A moment later Tsukune heard another strangely familiar voice.

"So… They say you're a vampire." Called a voice Tsukune knew. Tsukune looked up and saw Kurumu. Tsukune's shoulders sagged. He did not want to deal with Kurumu right now, Tsukune barely knew the girl and he could already tell that she would be exhausting to handle.

"It's quite the gossip in class 1. Moka Akashiya, right?" Kurumu continued.

"Who are you?" Moka asked Kurumu as she jumped down, giving everyone a flash of her underwear earning her a reaction from the crowed. (**Moka was unconscious so she didn't see Kurumu**)

" I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono. And I am here…. to defeat you." Kurumu stated to Moka.

"Wait, isn't it against the rules to reveal you identity?" Moka Asked timidly.

"I can't stand it! An airhead like you getting in the way of my grand plan!" Kurumu said pointing a finger accusingly at Moka.

"P-plan?" Moka asked bewildered.

"My plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation: Yokai harem!" Kurumu declared loudly so everyone could hear. Tsukune had to grab his right hand to stop himself from face palming.

" Who the hell would give away their plan so publicly, it seams that Kurumu is stupider then I thought, which is saying something." Tsukune thought to himself.

Kurumu continued, "My plan was infallible. My beauty would mesmerize every boy in school. Untill… YOU" Kurumu got close to Moka and pointed at her accusingly. Tsukune decided he should step in before this turned into a fight, and as much as he wanted to see a cat fight between Moka and Kurumu it probably wouldn't be the best idea. "Came along! And the fools fell fir you instead! I will NEVER lose a battle of feminine charm! Do you hear!" Kurumu shouted. The atmosphere became electrified with jealousy. "That's why I decided to show you that you didn't have a chance against me by stealing your little boyfriend from you!" Kurumu chanted loudly so that once again everyone would hear. Tsukune once again had to stop himself from face palming and continue making his way through the crowed that had assembled in hopes of seeing a cat fight.

"N-no! Leave Tsukune out of this! Moka said, worried for her friend.

"When I got close I noticed…. He has a very pleasant scent doesn't he? Almost like a human…." Tsukune tensed, he remembered the hidden blades attached onto his arm. "Is his blood tasty? Is that what you use him for? Good luck finding another food source after I take him from you!" Kurumu said devilishly.

"That's not true… I don't 'use' him," Moka said, although she was clearly trying to convince herself more then anyone.

"Ah-hem" Tsukune coughed, earning everyone's attention. Tsukune walked into the center of the opening of the crowed. Kurumu then threw herself at him.

"Oooo! It's my hero! Kurumu chanted. Tsukune dodged her and pushed her shoulder lightly, causing her to spin. When Kurumu stopped spinning she gave Tsukune a confused look, she obviously didn't realize that he had been here the entire time.

"You do realize that I was here the entire time." Tsukune told Kurumu.

"Huh?" was all Kurumu could manage and she tilted her to the side.

"I heard everything, and your plan is severally flawed and you just told everyone your plan. How does this make sense to you?" Tsukune asked her. There was a stunned silence. Kurumu growled, clearly mad that Tsukune had seen through her plan, really he didn't have to, she just explained it. Kurumu's growls depend in pitch, a sign that she was going to attack.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tsukune shouted at the crowed. They complied, while none of them would call themselves cowards almost anyone did not want to be around a succubus when they were angry.

"Hell have no fury like a women's scorn huh?" Tsukune said out loud. He turned to Moka. "Run" Tsukune told her, not wanting her to see him fight, it would make her suspicious of him, and maybe he didn't want her to get hurt, 'maybe'. Moka just shock her head, not wanting to abandon her friend. Tsukune ran to her, grabbed her arm and got her running with hm. It seemed with him running she would follow him.

"Get back here you bustard!" Kurumu shouted after them, flying in pursuit. Tsukune stopped suddenly and grabbed Moka, hugging her protectively, and jumped through a window, dodging Kurumu by a foot. The wall behind Tsukune exploded a few second later. Tsukune lunged aside, landing on his back and rolling away. Tsukune leapt to his feet, hand ready to punch or grab.

"Shit" Tsukune muttered. Succubus's were a pain to deal with, their flying abilities gave them increased agility and dogging options, while their claws could cut through three inches of solid iron.

"Tsukune" Moka called to him, 'you need to remove my Rosario or she'll kill us." Moka said standing up.

"Right." Tsukune said and nodded. He grabbed the Rosario above her breast and pulled. It didn't come loose. "Fuck." Tsukune cursed and pulled again, still the Rosario stubbornly stayed in place. Moka moved, embracing Tsukune protectively. Tsukune could almost feel her determination.

"Everything's clear to me now. It's Tsukune I want to protect. Not just his blood. Tsukune is my friend! That's my hearts truth! If it's just me you hate just kill me!" Moka shouted, crying with relief and terror.

"Dame it, why is it like this, I'm the one who protects people yet I can't do anything here. DAME IT!" Tsukune thought, and with a resounding 'clink' Tsukune removed the Rosario from Moka's neck. There was a massive release of power. Moka's hair turned silver white, her eye's turned blood red. She changed into 'her'.

"No" Kurumu started. "I won't lose! I can't! The race of succubi is dying out! Therefore each of us has one great mission. To find a male worthy of fathering offspring! That's why I wanted to enslave the boys of Yokai. Because surely one of them would be monster enough to become my 'mate of fate'! But you, Moka Akashiya ruined all that! And you will pay!" Kurumu shouted, charging Moka.

"…. I will pay? For interfering with you selfish little plans? You sweetheart need to learn a bit of… HUMILITY." Moka said, her gaze turning scary with bloodlust and lack of mercy. All that Tsukune could think was

"You're one to talk about humility." Moka moved behind Kurumu and grabbed her tail.

"Too slow." Moka said disappointed.

"Oh, my tail!" Kurumu stuttered, shocked.

"What if I pull this off? Will you learn your place?" Moka said, lifting Kurumu's tail above her head and slamming Kurumu into the ground. Ignoring her pleas of mercy. Kurumu crashed into the ground, creating a crater, Kurumu, stunned and in shock could only lay their, waiting for okay to finisher off.

"Your attacks are too direct, to angry. You act so tough… but you're just a little girl. Learn your place. And you'll never get any older. Moka said, walking towards Kurumu with intent to kill her. And that's what would have happened, if Tsukune had not stepped in. He stood between Moka and Kurumu, calm and ready.

"Move, that witch tried to kill us didn't she?" Moka demanded.

"Enough." Tsukune said simply, deifying Moka. Moka was getting frustrated.

"Move" She demanded, trying to push Tsukune aside. Tsukune grabbed her arm with his left hand and used put his right on her stomach and pushed her away. Moka was air born for a few seconds and landed squarely on her back.

"You pushed me." Moka said dumbly when she pushed herself up.

"She does not need to be killed." Tsukune told Moka. Moka growled, and gave a threatening look at Tsukune. She almost attacked… but something stopped her, whenever she fought someone they were usually afraid, but not Tsukune. His stance was ready and his eye's showed determination that she could not match. That, in truth, scared Moka, enough to become uncertain if she wanted to fight. And Tsukune saw it. He tossed Moka her Rosario.

"She's defeated, you do not need to kill her." Tsukune told Moka in a flat and even tone. Moka silently agreed and put her Rosario back on.

"What, the Rosario talked to you?" Tsukune asked Moka, now sealed. It was the day after the 'Kurumu incident' as they called it.

"Yup… this time that voice saved us. I wonder if the magical seal is weakening. Tsukune… tell me the truth… if the Rosario stop's working… will you still like me? Moka asked worried. Tsukune gave her a look.

"I should be insulted, do you really think that I am that shallow?" Tsukune asked her.

"GOOD MORNING" Kurumu shouted happily a few feet away. Tsukune jumped tense. "I baked some cookies for you Tsukune!" Kurumu chanted happily.

"Huh…? Why for me?" Tsukune asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Remember when I said how I have to find a 'mate of fate'? Well I have! And it's you!" Tsukune was shocked.

"Dame it, now I'm going to have to deal with her to!" Tsukune thought to himself frustrated.

'You risked your life to save mine! I'm in love!" Kurumu blushed, putting her hands on her cheeks. Kurumu then looked over and looked at Moka, Tsukune could almost see lightning.

"Dame it, now I have two of them." Tsukune thought Hopeless.

Hi guys and gals, I hope you all like the chapter, also, a disclaimer I forgot Dante Dark belongs to darkvirus510. Don't forget to leave a review; they help inspire me to keep writing.


End file.
